


love bites

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: Yuma gives Shark a hickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> found another super old drabble from ages ago so i'm going to subject everyone to it

Getting dressed was not normally an ordeal for Shark. He usually tossed on his school uniform without much thought. But this morning, he found himself in a bit of a predicament.

He hadn’t thought much of his night with Yuma. Well, okay, he was lying to himself if he pretended he hadn’t. He had lain awake far longer than usual, stomach clenched and red-faced in the darkness as he thought of the way Yuma kissed him last night.

It had started off as a cuddle, then a light brush on the cheek, and before Shark knew what was happening, the two were tangled around each other on the couch in Yuma’s living room. Yuma had trailed his lips over Shark’s neck at one point, nuzzling his collarbone with his teeth. It was perhaps fortunate that Yuma heard Akari’s motorbike pull up when he did, or she would have walked in on her sixteen-year-old brother lying atop a former delinquent on the living room couch, sucking on his neck. They had separated quickly and pretended to have been deeply immersed in a movie neither really had any interest in. Shark suspected that Akari figured something had happened, the way she raised an eyebrow at their slightly flushed faces and stammered responses to her questions. Mercifully, she didn’t press the issue.

Yet, Shark thought with a sigh, despite how innocently curious they had been about the whole situation, it hadn’t been entirely harmless.

He examined the bruise on his neck, situated right above his left collarbone, along the base of his neck. Yuma must have been more reckless than he thought last night, a little too eager. Bruises on that part of the body didn’t just _happen_. Worse, it was at an awkward spot that Shark could see part of with his uniform on when he stood at a particular angle.

It was going to stir up a lot of trouble when word got out that cold, rude, aloof, apathetic upperclassman Ryoga Kamishiro had a hickey.

So that morning, he buttoned his shirt all the way up and resigned himself to curious glances and a day of discomfort with his collar choking him. It would be worth it if nobody saw it.

* * *

 

Yuma found Shark on the roof after school. Not many students went up there, so Shark liked to sit and stare off into space for lengthy periods of time, sometimes even during class. Shark hadn’t really looked at Yuma that day, and Yuma couldn’t figure out why he had his uniform done up like that. Something was definitely amiss, and he had a fear that maybe Shark had been too embarrassed about what had transpired last night to want to talk to Yuma. Maybe they would have to pretend it had never happened. Shark’s greatest anxiety was that someone would find out about the two of them. Yuma didn’t care; he was used to people mocking him. Shark wasn’t. He could pretend all the whispers about him in the halls didn’t bother him, but Yuma knew better.

“Hey Shark.”

Shark glanced up and quickly looked away.

Yuma sat next to him and tried to place a reassuring hand on Shark’s knee, but Shark waved his hand away. _Curious_ , Yuma thought.

“Did something happen?”

Shark looked at him again, this time with flashing blue eyes. “Did something happen? Yuma, you gave me a… a…” He trailed off and looked quickly back at his knees. His face was pink.

Yuma was completely confused. “What did I do?”

His friend squeezed his eyes shut and tugged the top buttons of his shirt loose, pulling the collar down to reveal a wicked bruise festering just above his collarbone on his neck. Yuma stared at it for a long moment.

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_?” Shark narrowed his eyes at Yuma and tugged his collar up higher. “Is that all you can say? Do you know what people will say if they see it?”

Yuma shrugged. “You could tell them it’s a bite?”

Shark threw up his hands in defeat. “A bite? Is that the best you can come up with? _You_ gave it to me!”

“Shark, no one will know _I_ gave it to you.”

“We spend a lot of time together, and besides, you’re the only friend I have. People have noticed. They’ll figure it out.”

“So, we just pretend we don’t have… something?”

Shark looked at him, eyes softening. Yuma looked upset, worried. He wasn’t alone. After everything Shark had been through and done, being this close to another person was more than he deserved. Having something like this, like what he had with Yuma, made him happier than he could ever remember being in his life.

He didn’t know if he made the first move or Yuma, but next thing he knew, he had straddled Yuma’s lap, taken Yuma’s face in his hands, and was kissing him harder than he ever had. Yuma responded with an equal pressure, a soft contentment taking over the sadness. As his hands fumbled with Yuma’s tie and undid a few buttons on Yuma’s shirt, Shark’s mouth found Yuma’s collarbone and he nipped at it with his teeth, then sucked. Yuma made a soft noise of satisfaction and gripped Shark’s slender shoulders.

“We really shouldn’t do this here,” Yuma managed, breathing heavily. “Someone might come up.”

Shark pulled his face away and trailed his fingers down Yuma’s toned arms. “Yeah.” With a great deal of reluctance, Shark pulled himself off Yuma’s lap and slumped back against the wall. He felt the heat in his face and took deep breaths to calm the burning sensation spreading through his midriff. Yuma ran a hand along his collarbone, face flushed.

“What if _I_ have one now?”

Shark hadn’t thought about that. “If anyone says anything, just tell them it’s a bite.”

Yuma rolled his eyes. “I have half a mind to tell them it’s a shark bite.”

With a soft laugh, Shark heaved himself to his feet, legs shaking slightly. “Only if you want the shark to tear you in half next time.”

Yuma followed suit, eyes flashing mischievously. “I can take him.”

A sly grin appeared on Shark’s face. “Well, I guess we’ll have to find out soon, won’t we?”


End file.
